Coventry
by Humble4
Summary: No one could have predicted that Coventry, the place that her mother ran away from at 18, would lead Bella to Edward and her very own Happily Ever After.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Story Summary: No one could have predicted that Coventry, the place that her mother ran away from at 18, would lead Bella to Edward and her very own Happily Ever After.

Coventry:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 1

Blinking away tears, Bella tried to focus on the road. She had been operating on autopilot for days. Since the incident, she had been driving towards the only hope she felt she had left. She vaguely remembered stopping to eat, sleep and get gas. For the most part she had driven straight towards her destination.

She burst into tears of joy and relief when she saw the sign,

'Welcome to Coventry.

She drove down the main street and parked in front of the local police station. She was surprised to see that the building was modern and clean. Renee had always made Coventry sound as though the place was in shambles. Bella was glad that she hadn't believed her.

The officers behind the desk were busy working and hadn't noticed her walk in.

One of the officers had a unique shade of bronze hair and stood about six feet tall. The other officer was about the same height with blonde hair. Bella cleared her throat to make her presence known. They finally looked up and Bella's attention was immediately drawn to the lovely green eyes of the bronze-haired officer. When they noticed her standing there they seemed shocked and immediately responded to her obviously distressed and battered appearance

"How may I assist you?" the blond-haired officer asked.

She looked up at him and said, "Please, I need to find Mr. Carlisle Cullen. He's my only hope." That was all she managed to get out before she fainted.

The bronze-haired officer reacted quickly, rounded the desk and gathered the young lady in his arms.

"Jasper, please help me get her next door," he requested.

The blond-haired officer came and held the door open while the other officer carried her through to the Clinic.

Mrs. Esme Cullen, the nurse at the Clinic, was just showing another patient out and rushed to Edward's side.

"Good Heavens, Edward! Bring her straight through while I go get Carlisle," Esme instructed the officer carrying Bella's limp form.

Edward wasted no time. He put the young lady on the bed and waited for Carlisle to see to her. While he was waiting impatiently for Carlisle to see her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the young woman was despite her battered appearance. She had a heart shaped face, long brown hair and a curvy figure. He hoped that she was going to be alright.

Esme and Carlisle came in followed by Jasper who was filling them in on what had happened.

Just as he finished speaking, the young lady started coming to. Carlisle addressed her,

"Good Morning, my name is Dr Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, my son Edward and this is Jasper Whitlock."

Bella looked up at Carlisle. Silent tears started streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and said,

"Thank you God."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him shyly.

"Dr Cullen, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. We've never met but you were friends with my mother, Renee Higgins." Esme and Carlisle gasped in surprise.

Jasper and Edward just exchanged puzzled looks and shrugged.

"Yes, of course. How is Renee? Is she with you? What brought you here? How did you end up in this state?" Carlisle rapidly fired questions at her.

The smile fell off of Bella's face. "Sir, that's a long story. Do you have time right now or am I taking you away from your patients?"

Carlisle looked down on her kindly. "Bella, please call me Carlisle. We don't stand on ceremony around here. I have no patients scheduled for the rest of the day. Please take your time." Esme had stepped away from the room for a moment and came back in with a glass of water for Bella. She accepted it happily.

Taking a deep breath she began her story.

"As you know, my mom left Coventry when she was 18 years old. She wanted to visit the "outside world". Carlisle and Esme nodded their heads.

"She was so happy to be free to explore and experiment. She met my dad, Charlie Swan, only two weeks later. They had a wonderful summer together and Renee was ready to move on when she found out she was pregnant. My dad was thrilled and asked her to marry him. Renee was furious. She said that if she wanted to settle down and get married, she would have stayed in Coventry in the first place. My dad begged her to have me and said that he would raise me with the help of his parents. He couldn't bear the thought of her terminating my life. She finally agreed but only if he would give her money for her pain and suffering. He was appalled but agreed. He didn't have much in savings because he had just started his new job as a police officer. He loved me before I was born and would have done anything to protect me."

Bella took a moment to compose herself. Esme wrapped her arms around the young girl. Bella leaned into her. It had been some time since she had felt a loving embrace.

"Renee left right after I was born. I was raised by my dad and my grandparents.

My grandmother, Marie minded me while my dad was at work. My grandmother taught me to cook, to sew and to garden. I always helped around the house. She made all the household chores fun.

My grandfather, Charlie Senior, taught me to play the piano, fish and let me assist him while he fixed things around the house. He always said that I was a good helper." Bella smiled wistfully at the memory. "He and my Grandmother also taught me about God and church. They even signed me up to join the local youth group at church and the choir."

"My dad tried his best to be there for me but with his job, it was difficult. He was the best."

He always made sure to make our time together special. He would read me stories and play with me. ."

It was clear to everyone that Bella loved her father and her grandparents. They smiled as they listened to her tell her story but they were filled with dread because they knew that her story couldn't end well. Not if she showed up looking the way that she did.

"When I was six, I asked my dad about my mom." Bella continued. "That is when I first heard about Coventry. Renee had told my dad all about her life here. He said she made it sound awful but he also told me that he thinks that she wasn't being entirely truthful.

When I was fifteen, my Grandparents and my dad let me have a sleepover at my friend's home so they could go do Christmas shopping. That night, on their way home, they hit some black ice and crashed. There were no survivors.

I stayed with the Pastor's family until social services could locate Renee. It turned out not to be too difficult once she heard that I had been left everything. She showed up at the funeral and was weeping and carrying on. It was so distasteful. Everyone saw right through her act. From that moment onwards she was Renee to me not mom.

She moved into my grandparent's home when she found out that she couldn't sell it or touch any of the money that was being held in trust for me. The Swan's were very smart. They knew that if anything happened to them that Renee would show up looking for money. They set up the trust so that Renee would have to account for every penny that she spent. All approval for funds had to be submitted to the lawyer, Mr. Jay Jenks. He was a family friend of the Swans for many years and he took his job to protect me seriously. He made home visits frequently and spontaneously to ensure that my living arrangements were up to the Swan standards. He also granted Renee a small allowance monthly for her own needs provided no overnight guest were allowed under the same roof as me. The neighbours' all assured him in front of Renee that they would keep an eye out for that sort of thing. Renee was livid but she made do since she didn't have to work, now that she was a stay at home mom. I did all the cooking, yard work, house work and paid all of the bills. I didn't complain because that would just infuriate her. Thankfully, Renee was gone most of the time. According to her, she had a life to live and it wasn't her "fault that the Swans' had gotten themselves killed".

The only time that we interacted was when she was criticizing me. My clothes were too plain and too conservative. She liked to dress very provocatively and couldn't understand why I didn't. She told me that I would have fit in nicely in Coventry, since I was such a bore. She would come home drunk and tell me stories about her childhood friend and neighbour, Carlisle Cullen. The years passed. I read more of my favorite classics and experienced the world around me. I felt so out of place and I started to long for a life in Coventry, it sounded almost magical to me.

Two weeks ago, I celebrated my 18th birthday. My birthday fell on a Sunday so I really wasn't planning anything and I really didn't feel up to celebrating since it was the first birthday since I lost my family. The Pastor surprised me when he announced to the congregation that after the service we would be having tea and cake to celebrate my birthday. It seemed that my friends from youth group, Mr. Jenks, the Pastor and his wife as well as a few friends of the Swans wanted to be sure I had a special day and to know that I wasn't alone or forgotten.

I was having a lovely time until Renee showed up drunk and started badgering me about dating. She kept asking me how I planned to land a man if I didn't make myself look more appealing. I was absolutely humiliated. I drove her home and she passed out from her drunkenness.

I was never interested in dating. I had enough on my plate with school, tending to the house, church, choir and youth group. I didn't see the point in giving someone a false impression. To me the only reason to start seeing someone is if you're intending on the outcome being marriage. I never found someone in my hometown that I felt that way about. I also had the old fashioned view, on saving myself for my husband, which most of my peers didn't share." Bella blushed furiously when she realized what she just said but she averted her eyes and continued.

"This week I came home from youth group to find that Renee had set me up on a blind date with a boy from school. I didn't want to go but thought it would be rude to turn him down since he was already there. We went to dinner at the local Wendy's Restaurant and then he suggested we go for a walk in the park. We came to a bench and took a seat to rest and talk. That is when he tried to kiss me. I was repulsed and moved away from him. He was angry at my rejection and decided that he would try to take what wasn't his to have."

Bella started to rock back and forth in an attempt to calm herself. Her story was almost over; she just had to finish getting it out. Esme rocked Bella gently until she was ready to continue. The men were trying to maintain a calm expression but inside they were livid that anyone could subject this young woman to that kind of treatment. Everything about her screamed pure and decent.

"I screamed for help. Thankfully, some people for the local church happened to be walking their dog and came to my rescue. They called the police and stayed with us until they arrived.

Renee was seething when she was dragged away from her drink at the local pub in order to come and get me. She screamed that I was a frigid ice princess in front of everyone at the police station. She then informed us all that I was a huge disappointment and that she should have had the abortion that she wanted so she wouldn't have been stuck with me. She flew into a rage and started hitting me. The police officers, who were all friends of my dad, arrested her on the spot.

I was taken to the hospital to have my injuries looked at. They decided to let me go home with a neighbour who assured them that I would be safe. When I got home, I tried to sleep but my mind just wouldn't shut itself off and let me rest. I decided that I didn't want to be there in the morning. I packed my things and left a note that I would be in touch and then I started driving to the only hope that I had left."

Bella looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes. "Please, let me stay. Please, I beg you."


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Story Summary: No one could have predicted that Coventry, the place that her mother ran away from at 18, would lead Bella to Edward and her very own Happily Ever After.

Coventry:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 2

In the middle of the 20th Century, the People of Coventry held a town hall meeting. They were not happy with the direction that Society seemed to be heading. They wanted a way to preserve their simple way of life. They admired the Amish community for their ability to hold onto their strong values but didn't agree to their views on modern conveniences. The women had put their foot down and refused to give up on running water and electricity. They decided in order to stay true to their values; they would stick to their own community and limit their exposure to the "outside world".

They had their own church, school, barber shop/hairdresser, police station, fire station, restaurant, bakery, post office, medical clinic, auto shop/gas station, handy man, tailors/seamstress and mercantile. Each building was modern and always equipped with the latest technology.

All of these businesses were located along the main street that ran through the town, with the exception of the church and the school. Both had a large area of land that surrounded it and were located opposite each other at the end of Main Street.

The school doubled as the meeting place for the Town Hall gatherings that occurred monthly. They needed the wide open land for Community picnics and parties. When the weather was nice, the meetings were generally held out of doors. The whole town showed up with blankets or folding chairs and picnic baskets. Fun was had by all. The town also wanted the children to have a large area to play.

The church also had a large area of land surrounding it. On one side of the elegant church was the grave yard for the community and on the other side was a large garden where the parishioners could go to reflect.

The resident areas were split down the middle. Occupation determined where each member lived.

On one side of Main Street were parcels of land that had simple homes built on it. These were for the families that had businesses or had jobs outside of farming. Each section of land had large yards separating the homes and long driveways which afforded each family their privacy. Each house looked very similar. The only difference was the size. This depended on the number of family members that lived there. Each family was permitted to renovate their homes based on their growing needs.

On the other side of Main Street were parcels of land that were set aside for the farmers. Each farm was a generous size and was usually passed down through the family members. When no family member wanted to take over, it was given back to the town so no area of land in Coventry was every abandoned.

There were very few rules in Coventry but the most important was to have respect for yourself and for those around you.

The men all behaved as gentlemen and the women as ladies. They were all modestly dressed and well groomed. No makeup was permitted because that played to vanity and that was not allowed. They did have a hair dresser for the women and girls to get their hair trimmed and kept healthy. There was a barber shop for the men and boys to go get their hair cut. The men could also receive a shave. Good grooming was considered proper and not pandering to vanity.

They did not allow televisions, radios or other forms of media in their town. The businesses were allowed to have the internet as long as it was for business use.

They drove cars or trucks because sometimes, they would need to travel to other towns for emergencies.

They all went to school and were encouraged to pursue higher education if they wished. Most were happy just learning the trades from the local business men and women or tending their land.

They did have a rite of passage. At the age of 18, each youth would be given the opportunity to go visit the outside world and decide if they wanted to continue to live within their community or venture out on their own. Most returned but some didn't. No one was shunned for their choices. They were wished nothing but the best and encouraged to keep in touch but were asked to respect the communities' laws if they ever wished to visit. The ones that left rarely looked back. Renee Higgins was one of these.

Carlisle looked at Bella and told her that of course she could stay. She fell to her knees and thanked him. Carlisle was having none of that and he lifted his new daughter onto her feet and embraced her. The town normally would have a meeting when an outsider wanted to move into the community. Since the Cullens were one of the founding families in Coventry, no one would question them about granting her request. Carlisle knew after listening to Bella that he would sponsor her.

Jasper motioned to Edward that he wanted to have a word and Edward followed him. Jasper told him that he would finish the shift on his own and that Edward should accompany his family home for the afternoon. Edward who wasn't ready to leave Bella just yet, readily agreed.

Jasper excused himself after welcoming Bella to town and accepting a dinner invitation for that evening with the Cullens.

Carlisle decided to close up the clinic for the rest of the day. He, Esme, Edward and Bella headed home so that they could have lunch and Bella could rest. Esme rode in Bella's truck so that she could give her directions.

Esme pointed out different places to Bella as they passed them but kept the conversation light. The poor dear had been through enough. Esme was livid that Renee would subject her own child to that kind of treatment. If Esme was being truthful, part of her was not surprised, since Renee had never been the nurturing type when they were kids. Not all women are meant to be mothers.

Meanwhile, Edward and Carlisle were having a very serious conversation. "Dad, I know that we've just met but I feel very drawn to Bella. I feel very protective towards her. I would like your permission to court her," Edward requested.

Carlisle did a double take. He knew that many young ladies in the community had hoped that Edward would speak to their fathers about courting but Edward had never shown interest in any young lady before. He was always so serious and kept to himself.

"Son, this is something I will need to speak to Bella about. If she is agreeable, then I see no reason not to grant you permission to court her. I must say that you have excellent taste. She is a lovely young woman. It would also put my mind at ease to know that you are watching over her," Carlisle answered after a moment. He glanced at his son and let out a chuckle when he saw the hopeful look on his son's face. He was determined to speak to Bella as soon as possible.

When both vehicles pulled up to drive to Cullen's home, Bella got anxious. After putting the car in park, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sent up a prayer to heaven. "Please may this be an answer to my prayer," she thought.

Esme, sensing her anxiety, reached over and clasped hands with her and gave her a reassuring smile. Edward and Carlisle came over to open the doors for the ladies and help them out of the vehicle.

Bella gladly took Edward's offered had. She found that she was actually looking at Edward for the first time since she met him. What she saw made her blush. She was very taken with his handsome face. He had the most beautiful green eyes and adorable smile. She just wanted to run her hands through his hair. When that thought crossed her mind, her eyes widened and she lowered her eyes in embarrassment. Carlisle and Esme didn't miss this and turned to smile knowingly at each other.

Everything was happening so quickly that Bella hadn't had a chance to really look at her new family. Carlisle and Edward looked alike in many ways. They were both tall and handsome with square jaws and high cheekbones. They just didn't share the same eye colour and hair colour. Carlisle had blonde hair and blue eyes. Edward shared his mother's eyes and hair colour. Esme was a petite woman with an average build but her round face; green eyes and bronze coloured hair were very becoming.

Bella hadn't packed much so Edward and Carlisle were able to take all of her things inside in just one trip. Bella explained that she wasn't sure if most of her clothing would be considered appropriate so she didn't pack much. What she did bring where the keepsakes and photos of the Swans and her books. Esme assured her that they would be able to buy anything that she needed.

As the men carried her bags up to her room, Esme gave Bella a tour of her new home.

It was a modest four bedroom bungalow style house. On the first floor were the living room, dining room, kitchen, study and powder room. On the second floor there was the master bedroom with en suite master bathroom and the two additional bedrooms that shared a bathroom. Esme had done a wonderful job decorating. All of the furniture and appliances were modern but she had managed to make the home feel warm and inviting by using chocolate brown and cream colours throughout.

Bella assisted Esme with preparing soup and sandwiches for lunch. Carlisle and Edward joined in the conversation while setting the table. Esme was very impressed with how well Bella was able to work in her kitchen. It was as if she had always been there.

Bella handed Carlisle a business card for Mr. Jenks and asked if he would please contact her lawyer to see about her trust. Carlisle assured her that he would do that after lunch.

They ate quietly with Edward and Bella stealing glances at each other throughout the meal. After lunch, Edward excused himself after thanking the ladies for a wonderful meal. He said that he had to get home. Bella's eyes flew up and she blurted out, "Don't you live here too?" Truly mortified, she closed her eyes while scrunching up her face and lowered her head in shame. She could not believe she just asked that.

Esme smiled and wrapped her arm around Bella in a loving manner. "No, Dear. Edward has his own home at the other end of the property," Esme said kindly. "Oh," Bella said, sadly. "I thought the second bedroom belonged to Edward."

Edward came up to Bella, took her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'll be back for dinner, Bella. Mom and dad insist that I eat all my meals here until I have a wife to share them with and maybe even then," Edward laughed. Bella blushed furiously when Edward kissed her hand. "See you then," Bella said shyly before being lead away by Esme.

Esme allowed Bella to select the guest room that would now be hers. She chose for herself a lovely room with a double bed, an armoire with a matching side table, a comfy, wall to wall bookcases and an arm chair and ottoman in the corner that would be perfect for curling up to read in.

Esme told Bella that she was welcome to have a bath and a nap before dinner. Since she was exhausted, Bella agreed on the condition that Esme woke her in time to assist with preparing dinner. Esme readily agreed and left the young woman to get settled while she went to join her husband.

Esme took a seat on the loveseat that was in Carlisle's office while he was on the phone with Mr. Jenks as he'd promised Bella that he would.

The lawyer, Mr. Jay Jenks, told Carlisle that Renee was let out on bail. One of her boyfriend's paid it but no one knows where she is. She seems to have skipped town and the boyfriend.

Jay was thrilled to hear that Bella was in Coventry and was safe with the Cullens. Bella had always said that when she was older that she would make her way there to find them.

Jay assured Carlisle that he already had the papers drawn up for her trust to be transferred over to Bella. Now that Bella was legally an adult the money was hers. He would have had them dealt with on her birthday but he had been in the process of moving his mother into a senior's home. He arrived the afternoon that Bella had left town. According to the neighbor across the street he had just missed her by a few hours.

Carlisle was happy to hear that with Bella's grades, that the school would likely grant her diploma early. Jay assured Carlisle that he would contact her school to make those arraignments. He would also call the Pastor so he could notify the congregation that Bella was safe. Everyone had been so worried. Carlisle thanked him and ended the call.

He looked at Esme and smiled wearily. "It looks like we have a new daughter," Esme said while beaming at him. "Possibly, a new daughter in law too," he said. Esme was positively thrilled when Carlisle recounted what Edward had asked. "I couldn't have chosen a better wife for our Edward. Bella is such a lovely, sweet tempered young lady," she gushed. "She's as much an answer to our prayers and we are to hers," he replied.

A few hours later, Esme kept her word and woke Bella. They worked in harmony while they prepared the evening meal of roast beef and mashed potatoes.

Esme was in for a surprise when she returned from receiving a phone call from Jasper's wife, Alice. In her absence, Bella had started making a few apple pies for dessert. Apple pies were Edward's favorite. His grandmother Elizabeth used to bake them for him. However, since she passed away, Edward didn't get them very often. Esme was a good cook but wasn't much of a baker. Esme could hardly wait to see her son's reaction later.

Carlisle entered the kitchen and relayed to Bella his conversation with Jay Jenks. Bella was nervous that no one knew where Renee was but decided that Renee would never show her face in Coventry so those thoughts were disregarded rather quickly. Carlisle studied Bella for a moment and then decided that the direct approach would be best.

"Bella, Edward has expressed an interest in courting you. Would you be agreeable?" Carlisle asked.

Bella tried to swallow the mouthful of juice she had just sipped but ended up choking. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Edward wanted to court her? He wanted to pursue her with the intention of marriage? "YES! I DO!" she yelled. Blushing and lowering her head demurely, she said, "That would be lovely. Thank you." Laughing heartily, Carlisle and Esme walked over and hugged their sweet Bella.

Edward, Jasper and Alice were walking into the house right when Carlisle had asked Bella about being courted by Edward and they all heard her response. Both of his friends were thrilled for him. Edward had been alone for so long. All of his other friends had found their love but he hadn't and he had all but lost hope of ever finding her.

Bella was truly a godsend and she had agreed to be courted by him. This was the happiest day of his life.

The three entered the kitchen and introductions were made.

Alice was a very petite woman with the figure of a ballerina. She had a lovely round face with hazel coloured eyes and raven black hair. She reminded Bella of porcelain doll.

Edward quietly thanked Bella for agreeing to his request to be her suitor to which she smiled bashfully.

They all settled in to have their dinner. Jasper had filled Alice in on Bella's story so everyone kept conversation light.

After the dinner dishes were cleared away the coffee and pie was served. The look on Edward's face was priceless when he took his first bite. Bella couldn't help but giggle. Bella was thrilled that Edward liked her pie and Edward was thrilled that his future wife was such an excellent baker. Her pies were better than his Gran's.

After helping tidy the kitchen, Bella joined the ladies in the family room and made plans for the next day. Esme, Edward and Alice were going to take Bella shopping for the items she needed, take her to the seamstress to have some dresses made and give her a proper tour of the community. Bella was looking forward to it. She really wanted to see the church and was hoping that she could join the choir.

Spotting the piano, Bella asked Esme if she could play. Esme agreed. It made her happy to see Bella play Edward's piano.

She was taken by surprise when Bella started to sing as well. Bella had the voice of an angel and she had the ladies moved to tears when she sang Nat King Cole's, When I Fall in Love.

"When I fall in love  
>It will be forever<br>Or I'll never fall  
>In love<br>In a restless world like this is  
>Love is ended before it's begun<br>And too many moonlight kisses  
>Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun<br>When I give my heart  
>It will be completely<br>Or I'll never give  
>My heart<br>And the moment I can feel that  
>You feel that way too<br>Is when I fall in love with you" 

"Oh, Bella that was just so beautiful," exclaimed Alice.

Esme quickly echoed her sentiments.

"Thank you," Bella replied. "I absolutely love Nat King Cole. I even picked out one of his songs for the first dance at my wedding. Would you like to hear it?" They both agreed excitedly.

The men had been enjoying an after dinner cigar outside while Bella sang the first song. They were impressed by her singing and playing, Edward most of all. They were on their way to join the ladies when they heard Bella mention the song she wanted for her wedding.

Edward recognized the song, once Bella started playing I Love You for Sentimental Reasons, so he started singing with her.

"I love you for sentimental reasons  
>I hope you do believe me<br>I'll give you my heart  
>I love you and you alone were meant for me<br>Please give your loving heart to me  
>And say we'll never part<br>I think of you every morning  
>Dream of you every night<br>Darling, I'm never lonely  
>Whenever you are in sight<br>I love you for sentimental reasons  
>I hope you do believe me<br>I've given you my heart

instrumental interlude

I love you for sentimental reasons  
>I hope you do believe me<br>I've given you my heart"

Esme and Alice were in floods by the time they finished singing. Jasper and Carlisle weren't too far behind but quickly wiped their eyes and tried to look manly. They didn't fool anyone though.

"We should have you two record that for your wedding," Alice cried.

"Alice," Jasper laughed. "Edward hasn't even taken Bella out yet and you're already planning their wedding? "Well, why not?" Alice huffed indignantly. "They are perfect for each other." Everyone laughed, including the new couple.

Shortly afterwards, everyone called it a night. There was a full day ahead and Bella would need her rest to start the first day of her new life.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Story Summary: No one could have predicted that Coventry, the place that her mother ran away from at 18, would lead Bella to Edward and her very own Happily Ever After.

Coventry:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 3

Bella woke bright and early the next morning. The last time that she had slept so soundly and peacefully was when her dad and grandparents were alive. Bella showered and dressed for the day and went downstairs to find that Esme and Carlisle hadn't started their day yet. Bella decided to bake cinnamon buns for breakfast. She wanted to care for the family that had kindly taken her in.

Bella had just pulled the freshly baked cinnamon buns out of the oven when Edward walked in. Fortunately, Bella wasn't holding anything when she noticed him or she would have dropped it for sure. Edward had looked handsome in his uniform the day before but he looked even better in his dress shirt and trousers.

Edward was surprised to see Bella up so early. She had had a few emotionally charge days leading up to and including her arrival in Coventry so he thought for sure that she would have slept in. She looked very lovely in the dark blue dress and shrug that she wore. He had noticed the day before that her clothes weren't a style that the women in the community wore. Bella's clothing was much more conservative. He was sure that his mother and Alice would offer Bella clothing advice today but he really hoped that they didn't try to change her too much. She was perfect as she was.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward greeted. "Did you sleep well?" "Good morning, Edward. I slept peacefully for the first time in a very long while." Bella replied with a sigh.

Looking around, Edward decided to offer Bella his assistance and they worked well together. They had the coffee brewed and the table set by the time Esme and Carlisle walked into the dinning room.

"Children, this is a wonderful surprise!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Bella did most of the work. I just helped." Edward said while smiling at her.

"It was no trouble at all." Bella said shyly.

Esme walked over and gave her two children a hug and a kiss each. "It was very thoughtful and we do appreciate it. Thank you." She cooed at them. "Don't we, Carlisle?" she asked. "Yes, we certainly do, dear." He replied.

They ate their breakfast leisurely while Esme let Carlisle know the plans that they had for the day. Bella decided to ask about the church and choir because she really had her heart set on joining. It was unclear whose smile was the brightest once she asked. The Cullens were all very pleased that Bella wanted to join the church. Edward played the piano at the church and loved the idea of having Bella join the choir.

Since it was Saturday, the Clinic was closed. The day before, Carlisle had scheduled a meeting for this morning with the other Town Elders to discuss Bella. After the meeting, he would be able to join them for lunch.

Bella was excited to see the town and at the same time she was anxious about not fitting in. Carlisle seems to pick up and her anxiety and assured her that everything would be fine. He also filled her in on his conversation with Jay about her school awarding her diploma early. Bella was thrilled.

She wondered out loud if the local bakery was hiring because she would love to get a job there. She looked up to see all of the Cullens staring at her. Their stares made her very nervous. Carlisle cleared his throat and asked,

"Bella, are you serious about wanting to bake?" "Oh, yes. I love baking cookies, pies, cakes, squares. I have a real sweet tooth and can think of nothing that I would love to do more." She replied. "So, do you think that they would be willing to hire me?" Bella asked, getting really excited now.

"Bella, we haven't had a Bakery in years. It has been closed since the couple that owned it died of carbon monoxide poisoning in their home one night about 10 years ago." Esme said sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Oh. That's horrible. May they rest in peace. Were you close with them?" Bella inquired.

Carlisle saw that Esme wasn't able to answer so he did instead. "Yes, Bella we were close. They were my neighbours throughout my childhood. I considered them my second set of parents."

Carlisle's tone indicated there was a bigger story behind this tragedy.

"Carlisle, I get the feeling that you are trying to tell me something but I don't know what it is." Bella voiced her confusion.

"Bella, sweetheart, the former owners of the Bakery were your maternal grandparents the Higgens." Carlisle said softly.

Bella jumped up from her chair and started pacing back and forth as she started babbling. "That lying, foul, loathsome, woman! I can't believe. What am I saying? Of course, I can believe she would be so vile. She probably told Dad she was an orphan to garner sympathy. All those years that I could have spent with them are lost. They were bakers just like me. I could have learned so much from them. Now I'll never know if they would have loved me." Bella sank to her knees and sobbed.

Edward rushed to Bella and pulled her into his lap. He knew he wasn't being proper but his heart was breaking for his girl. He rocked her back and forth as his mother had done the day before. It seemed to soothe her.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife and let her cry. His own tears were streaming down his face. His heart was breaking for his new daughter and for her deceased grandparents who would never know this beautiful young lady. However, now it made sense that Bella didn't ask about her grandparents when she came to town. He had wondered about that but had decided to let Bella bring it up. He couldn't understand how Renee could say she was an orphan. Her parents were so kind and never mistreated her. He was truly baffled.

Esme was heartbroken for Bella but she was also livid. Heaven help Renee is she ever met Esme again.

Once Bella had calmed down, she felt thankful for Edward's tenderness and compassion. She didn't have the words to thank him properly so she kissed him on the cheek before climbing off of his lap. With her head lowered, she excused herself so she could wash her face and freshen up.

Edward was blushing furiously which caused his parents to smirk at him. They had never seen their son behave this way before and although they were very pleased for him, they were also amused at his reactions. They were just adorable coming from their Edward. He would always be their precious baby boy regardless of how old he grew.

Once everyone had freshened up, they met in the kitchen. They worked together to clean up the breakfast dishes. Carlisle told Bella that he would speak to the other Elders about reopening the Bakery if she wanted. Bella thanked him and said that she would love to. With that understanding, Carlisle left for his meeting.

Esme called Alice to let her know they were on their way to meet her. They took Edward's car because it was more spacious than Bella's truck. Since, Edward had ridden with Carlisle the day before; this was the first time that Bella saw it.

"Oh, Edward, you have such a pretty car. I love how clean you keep it. I can just tell that you don't let anyone eat in your vehicle either." Bella said while smiling brightly at him.

"No, I don't allow food to be eaten in my car and the only beverage allowed is water. Cars are for transportation only. It's unsanitary and I am always worried about a person choking on food and my not being able to help. There are enough distractions to deal with when driving. There is no need to add another one unnecessarily." Edward replied.

"I love that you take driving so seriously. My dad taught me that too. Too many people take unnecessary chances behind the wheel these days. It's really scary." Bella replied wide eyed.

Esme just sat back and listened to Bella tell Edward about the different things that she had observed drivers doing while operating their vehicles. Edward listened attentively. The rules in Coventry have always been very strict about the proper way to drive. Distractions that can be prevented result in hefty fines. Fortunately, in the past two years that Edward had been a police officer, he hadn't needed to fine anyone. The citizens were usually pretty good at policing themselves. No one wanted a fatality on their conscience.

"Edward, how long have you been a police officer?" Bella asked. She wanted to know everything about him. "This is my second year. I always wanted to be a police officer but going away to school was difficult. I hated being away from Coventry. I didn't fit in with other men and women at the college." Edward replied. "So, that would make you about 22 years old?" Bella asked shyly. Edward smiled at her, "Excellent deduction, Miss. Swan!" "My age doesn't bother you does it?" Bella inquired nervously. "No, it doesn't bother me at all." Edward reassured her. "You are wise beyond your years."

They pulled up in front of the Mercantile to find that Alice was waiting for them. Edward asked Bella to wait for him which she did without hesitation. Edward walked around the car and opened the doors for both of his ladies and helped them out of the car. Bella was thrilled when he offered her his hand and didn't let go. She had been worried about how they would act in public. Bella didn't want to bring shame to her new family so she was determined to quietly observe how everyone interacted until she felt comfortable.

Alice walked over and hugged the women and offered Edward a warm smile. They walked into the Mercantile and Bella was amazed that the place was half the size of a

Wal-mart and were practically as well stocked. They had clothing, toiletries, groceries, books and so much more.

Mr. and Mrs. Newton owned the Mercantile and took great pride in being able to obtain anything their customers needed. They were a pleasant middle aged couple and after meeting and welcoming Bella, they assured her that if there was anything she needed they would be happy to special order it for her. Bella thanked them graciously. Edward pushed the cart while the ladies walked up and down the isles filling it with toiletries for Bella. They then went to the fabric section to pick out the fabrics for her dresses.

Bella was nervous. She had always worn either jeans and hoodies that keep her covered at school or long dresses and pretty shrugs for church. The dress that she was wearing today was one of her church outfits. She had never shown anyone her legs before. Even in gym class she always wore track pants. Bella explained this quietly to her companions and asked if she would still be able to wear long dresses or if she would have to start wearing the shorter ones the women in Coventry wore.

Esme smiled at her kindly and explained that the women all liked the dresses from the styles from the middle of the 20th Century because they found them to be very feminine and not overly restrictive. Women were also allowed to wear a pair of dress pants or skirts and a nice blouse.

She went on to assure Bella that if she preferred her dresses to be longer, no one would object because she chose to be more conservative. They would only have a problem if she went around in the provocative outfits some of the women in the outside world seem to enjoy wearing.

Bella insisted that would never be a problem. She said that she wanted her husband to be the only man to know exactly what she looked like without her clothes on. She caught Edward's eye and they were both blushing furiously.

Esme and Alice started snickering at their expressions.

Bella asked their opinions on the fabrics and was pleased when she found that Edward has very similar tastes to her.

Afterwards, she chose a few nice blouses and dress pants that she could wear to work. Bella was very happy with the selection. Esme wouldn't allow Bella to pay for her purchases to which Bella thanked her and stated that was fine but Esme wouldn't be permitted to pay for her items at the Bakery either. Edward was enjoying how comfortable that Bella was with his mother. Alice inquired about the Bakery and Esme filled her in while Edward and Bella took their purchases minus the fabric to the car.

Once the items had been stored away, they all walked down to the seamstress.

Eleazar and Carmen Denali owned the Coventry Tailors and Seamstresses. Their adopted daughters Kate, Irina and Tanya also worked there as seamstresses. Kate's husband Garrett worked as a tailor when things got busy but he was happiest when he worked in the back away from customers. He had setup a room where he did shoe repairs. He was very shy and preferred to work behind the scenes.

Eleazar and Carmen were born and raised in Coventry but their adopted daughters were not. The three sisters had lost their parents in a house fire 6 years ago.

Carmen had taken Eleazar to a hospital in the next town to have his appendix removed. The sisters had been brought in while they were there. Their age and the lack of available placements would have meant that the triplets be separated.

Carmen couldn't bear the thought of seeing the 12 year old girls torn apart from each other after just losing their parents. She spoke to Eleazar and then contacted the Elders in Coventry for their assistance. It was a lengthy process but in the end the girls were finally adopted.

When Bella's group walked in they found that the entire Denali family was there. Tanya was assisting two customers, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. The three spent so much time in each other's pockets that they had been nicknamed, the trio, by all who knew them. Jessica and Lauren venerated Tanya. They always consulted her before they made any decision especially when it dealt with their wardrobes. Tanya always dressed them alike so that when they were together you'd think they were her ladies in waiting. There was no denying that outwardly the trio was attractive. Tanya was a strawberry blonde with ice blue eyes, Jessica was a sandy blonde with hazel eyes and Lauren was a platinum blonde with brown eyes. It was just a shame that their personalities didn't reflect the same beauty.

The trio had been a thorn in his side for years. They were constantly pestering him.

Edward, however, was a gentleman and therefore tolerated their behavior while never encouraging it. He tried avoiding them at all costs. Their presence pleased him because he would be able to introduce Bella to them all at once.

"Good Morning Everyone," Edward called. Upon hearing his voice the trio spun around. Their brilliant smiles turned to scowls when they saw that Edward was holding hands with Bella.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my lady, Isabella Swan.

Carmen I am sure you remember Renee Higgins. Well, this is her daughter. She has come to live in Coventry and is currently staying with Mom and Dad." Edward said while he maneuvered Bella so she could shake hands with everyone.

The trio refused to shake her hand. Instead they looked at it in disdain and turned their backs on her dismissively.

Bella lowered her hand in embarrassment while everyone else just glared at the trio for their lack of manners.

The rest of the Denali family and Garrett tried to make up for this by being very welcoming. Bella smiled sweetly at them, completely aware of what they were doing but appreciating it just the same.

Esme explained to Carmen what Bella was hoping to have made then Kate took Bella's measurements in the ladies fitting room.

The trio made their way towards to fitting rooms and in an attempt to hurt Bella's feelings; they started insulting her in voices that would carry into the fitting rooms.

"Yes, I can see why she would want to hide her lack of figure behind such an awful dress," Jessica said.

"Oh, I don't think it's that awful. They do say long dresses hide a multitude of sins. Maybe she has ugly legs and doesn't want anyone to see," speculated Lauren.

"I don't know why Edward would want to be seen with someone that looks as plain as her when he could have his pick of attractive women like us. She'll just be an embarrassment to him and the Cullen family," Tanya said with so much venom in her voice it was shocking.

Bella heard all of their hurtful words and tears swam in her eyes. Bella had always had a struggle with her weight. Her clumsiness didn't exactly make physical exercise fun. More times than not, she ended up injuring herself. Though she was considered overweight, she tried to wear clothing that flattered her curves. Most people who knew her didn't make her extra weight an issue. They valued her as a person. More importantly, she valued herself.

Bella refused to let three people who knew nothing about her to make her feel less about herself. She wiped the tears away and checked the mirror to see that she had straightened her outfit correctly. Then Bella squared her shoulders and walked out with her head held high. She looked directly at the trio and said, "I feel very sorry for you. Belittling others in order to make you feel better about yourselves is a sure sign of poor self esteem. I will keep you in my prayers."

Unbeknownst to the ladies, Carlisle and the other Elders had entered while Bella was in the back. This entire exchange had been overheard by the others in the shop and Bella's response resulted in a round of applause. Bella whipped around and realizing they had an audience, lowered her head and headed straight to Esme. She needed a hug and didn't know if Edward was angry at her and didn't wish to embarrass him further just in case.

Esme soothed her while Edward looked on enviously. It was one thing to embrace Bella while in the privacy of his parent's home but another thing entirely to do so in public.

He had been appalled that the trio would say such hateful things about someone as sweet as Bella. He was ready to rush to her defense but felt his father hold him back. He was glad that he had been stopped. Bella had handled herself with grace and Edward felt very proud of her.

He waited until she pulled away from his mother and took her little hand in his. He brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss. All of Bella's previous fears left her with this loving gesture.

Carmen and Eleazar tried to apologize for their daughter and her friends but Bella waved them off saying there was no need for them to. Tanya's parents insisted they would be having words with Tanya and informing Jessica's and Lauren's parents of their attack on Bella just the same.

Carlisle introduced Bella to the other Elders. Bella first shook hands with the Volturi brothers Aro, Marcus and Caius. Then there was Makenna English, Pastor Mark Webber, William Black, and Sue Clearwater. Finally there were the sisters in law, Siobhan and Maggie Ireland.

Once Carlisle had opened the meeting and had filled the rest of the Elders in on Bella's arrival and wish to stay, they insisted upon meeting her straight away. Her maternal grandparents had been well loved. After witnessing the classy way that she handled herself after being attacked by the trio, they were all enchanted by her.

To Bella's delight, not one of the Elder's had any objection to her reopening her grandparent's bakery. The truth is that they were all looking forward to it. Not many people in Coventry enjoyed baking. The ones that did bake rarely had time to. The Bakery would be a welcome addition to the community as most did have a sweet tooth. Much to her amusement, as each of the Elder's took their leave of her; they each slipped her a piece of paper with the name of their favorite dessert. This caused Bella to giggle with delight.

The Cullens and Alice bid the Denalis good afternoon and headed over to the Restaurant for lunch.

Bella had expected to see a diner or fast food type restaurant but was surprised to find an English pub on the other side of the door.

Makenna and her husband Charles English were the owners of this fine establishment. They had modeled it after a traditional English pub and had even imported most of their furnishings and fixtures from England. Carlisle leaned in and whispered to Bella that this was one of his favorite spots in Coventry.

Charles walked over and greeted Bella warmly and told her that her meal was on the house. Bella thanked him and asked him for the name of his favorite desert. When he told her treacle tart, Bella said that she would be sure to make one for him on the house once the Bakery was operational. He beamed at her and excused himself.

Bella turned to Carlisle and asked if she would be able to get started on the Bakery come Monday. He said that wouldn't be a problem.

Esme said that she would be happy to help Bella. Without thinking Bella threw her arms around Esme and blurted, "Thanks mom." Realizing what she said, she pulled back slightly abashed and keeping her eyes lowered, she corrected herself. "I mean thank you, Esme. I'm sorry, it's just that for the first time in my life I feel like I have mom. I guess I forgot myself for a moment. Please forgive me." she pleaded. She tentatively raised her eyes to see that Esme was giving her a teary, smile. Esme wrapped her arms around Bella and assured her that she could call her mom anytime she liked. It would be an honor to have Bella as a daughter and she already considered her one.

Alice asked if she could use anymore volunteers because she would love to help. Bella agreed and the three made plans to visit the Bakery first thing on Monday. It needed to be cleaned and there was a whole list of things that needed to be sorted before the place would be up to code.

Edward was Carlisle also volunteered their assistance when they had time off. Bella was very thankful for her supportive family.

After an enjoyable lunch, Alice bid everyone a good afternoon and headed home to get dinner started for Jasper.

The Cullens took Bella to the Auto Shop that was also the Gas Station. It was owned by Mr. Emmett and Mrs. Rosalie McCarty. These former classmates of Edward's were so pleased to welcome Bella. Anyone who could make their friend look so happy was welcome addition to the fold.

Emmett was built like a football player and Bella felt intimidated by his size until he gave her a dimpled grin.

He was just a friendly giant. His wife was one of the most beautiful women that Bella had ever seen. Her blonde hair and blue eyes coupled with her incredible figure would have made super models envious. Rosalie was in overalls and covered in grease and looking happy as can be. Bella was pleased to meet the friendly woman.

Bella expressed concern for her truck after making such a long journey. Rose asked her to bring it by on Monday and she would look it over. Bella thanked her and assured her that she would.

Next they were off to the post office. It was owned by the town but had always been run by the Clearwaters. There, Bella met Sue's husband, Harry. He had her fill out a change of address form so they could get all of her mail forwarded to her new home. Bella was all smiles when she filled it out. She was finally realizing her dream.

She had moved to Coventry.

She had found Carlisle, been welcomed into his home; she had a new mom, was going to be re opening her grandparent's bakery and she was being courted by Edward. Could life get any better than this? She didn't think so.

After thanking Harry, she took Edward's hand and they walked to the Barbershop/Hairdresser. It was owned by Mr. James and Mrs. Victoria Tracker. They were a lovely older couple. They looked to be in their mid forties. James was blonde with blue eyes and Victoria had dark red hair and green eyes. They had divided up their shop so that men and women had separate areas where they went to have their hair done. The men's side looked like an old fashion barber shop. The women's section looked more like a high end spa.

Families usually all came in at the same time to get their hair trimmed. The children loved the waiting area. It had comfortable loveseats and armchairs as well as lots of toys to keep the children entertained while they waited.

The group decided to make one final stop before calling it a day. Bella didn't really need to visit the Fire Station and the local handy man, Laurent Chasseur was out on a job so that would have to wait for another day.

The couples parted ways and headed to their vehicles.

As both Edward and Carlisle had their cars, they drove separately to the church.

Edward enjoyed witnessing Bella's reaction when the church came into view. Her mouth actually dropped open as the church came into view.

The church was a magnificent building. It wasn't what one would expect a church to look like. It was shaped as a giant triangle. It was to represent the Holy Trinity.

The inside was very contemporary. It was completely carpeted in a lovely cream colour. The long aisle that ran down the center of the church was lined on both sides with chocolate brown pews. Each pew had a simple cross engraved on its side which was facing the aisle. The altar table, pulpit and communion rails were also in the same chocolate brown. Their unique style was modern yet incorporated classical lines with a streamlined appearance. Their chocolate colour gave the room a warm inviting feeling.

The ceiling was rows of wooden beams that had been painted cream and had silver pot lights every few feet.

There was a row of brown tinted glass windows that ran along the low walls where they met the ceiling. The natural sunlight that shined through lit up the room beautifully.

The only focal point was a large wooden cross that was mounted to the wall behind the pulpit. Behind the cross was a large piece of red fabric that draped from ceiling to floor.

It was impossible to not feel awe while walking down the aisle. The room felt timeless.

Pastor Webber greeted Bella and the Cullens. Bella expressed her wish to join the choir. Pastor Webber was happy to grant her request. He gave her a schedule of their upcoming practices and assured her that she would be able to meet most of the congregation the next day. They were having their annual potluck lunch after the service so he had no doubt that most of the community would be in attendance.

When Bella exited the church, she turned to Esme with a panicked expression.

"Esme, do we have time to go back to the Mercantile before it closes for the day?" Bella asked. "Of course, dear, what is it that you need?" Esme asked gently. "I need to buy baking ingredients. I've never shown up to a church potluck without lots of pies." Bella stated simply.

Bella pulled out the slips of papers from the Elders; it seemed that they like Edward were all fans of apple pie. Bella knew that she would be baking well into the night but after the warm welcome that she had received from most of the community, it would be well worth it.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to SM.

Coventry:

A Bella and Edward Story Part 4

With the help of Esme, Carlisle and Edward, Bella managed to bake a dozen of her apple pies. She ended up sending half of them over to be baked at Edward's home. He and Carlisle were happy to assist in this task because it gave them some father and son time. It also gave Esme and Bella mother and daughter time.

Bella was happy to show up at the church service the next day with her new family. She really enjoyed attending church before she came to Coventry and was looking forward to getting to know the congregation here. Pastor Webber was a wonderfully, eloquent speaker. He kept the sermon short but meaningful. Bella couldn't help thinking that Coventry really was blessed to have found someone so passionate and inspirational to lead their congregation.

Afterwards, at the Pot Luck, Bella was introduced to countless people whose names and faces all passed in a blur. Edward took great pride in introducing her to everyone as 'his lady'. There were quite a few gentlemen that were disappointed by this news.

The Elder's all converged on Bella's pies and were full of praise.

Edward had been disappointed to find that he had missed getting a slice. Bella however, surprised him when she presented him with a mini pie that she had made just for him. He thanked her by placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

As wonderful as the day had been, Bella was happy to climb into her cozy bed at the end of it. She drifted off to dreamland with a smile on her lips.

The next twelve months passed by in a flurry of activity. Bella had no shortage of help in bringing the Bakery up to code.

Laurent, the local handy man, took an instant liking to her. She reminded him of the sister who had died in a boating accident when they were teenagers. Bella just had to call him and he would drop anything to help her out. Bella in return always supplied him with his favorite, strawberry shortcake.

Laurent, much like Edward had closed himself off to the idea of finding love. He blamed himself for his sister's death because the trip to the lake had been his idea. He didn't believe that he was worthy of love.

Bella decided to play match maker and arranged for Laurent and Irina to spend a great deal of time together when she invited them over for dinner. Her attempts were very transparent since Bella was a subtle as a sledgehammer but everyone humored her. They could see that she meant no harm and loved her new friends dearly.

She was rewarded for her efforts when Irina came into the Bakery one day and told Bella the good news that she and Laurent were now courting. Bella didn't stop smiling for days after receiving the news.

As wonderful as life in Coventry was, it wasn't a bed of roses for Bella. She received some absolutely shocking not to mention devastating news shortly after the grand opening of the Bakery.

Mr. Jenks had called Carlisle and requested to be put on speakerphone so that he could address Bella and the Cullens all at once. He had something difficult to say and didn't know if he would be able to get through telling it more than once.

Carlisle agreed and they all sat in stunned silence as he told his tale.

It appeared that the boyfriend that Renee had run out on, after he had posted her bail, had caught up with her and demanded that she repay the money. Renee didn't have any money because the money that she had been receiving came from Bella's trust.

She concocted a plan to abduct Bella and torture her into signing everything over to Renee. Afterwards she would be killed. Since Phil and Renee would need to be each other's alibis and need to be seen in a very public place to throw suspicion off of Renee, Phil decided that they needed to hire help.

Unfortunately, for them and fortunately for Bella, the man that they approached was an undercover FBI agent.

Renee had the gall to contact Mr. Jenks for help after she had been arrested. That is how he became aware of the situation. There had been a speedy trial with both Renee and Phil pleading guilty to the charges of conspiracy to commit murder.

They each had received a twenty years sentence.

Mr. Jenks had waited until after the sentence to notify Bella because he wanted to matter to be put to rest beforehand.

To say that Bella had been devastated would have been an understatement. She clung to Edward and asked that he take her to the Church Garden. Edward, unable to deny her anything, did as she asked. Bella sat for a long time crying and praying.

Before long, the garden was filled with her family and friends in Coventry. Some had witnessed an obviously distressed, Bella, being driven down Main Street. The news spread like wildfire and her friends went to her aide.

Tearfully, Bella told the story to her new extended family and was overwhelmed by the support she received.

They all moved into the church and held an impromptu prayer meeting. Everyone prayed that Bella be given the strength to cope with her pain so that it didn't consume her and change the wonderful, compassionate woman that she was.

Bella thanked them all from the bottom of her heart.

Their prayers were answered in the positive and Bella did recover and slowly begin to heal.

Bella flourished in Coventry. She had the life she always prayed for. There was just one thing missing. She kept praying but with each passing day, she wondered if the reason she wasn't getting what she longed for was because God's answer was, No.

Ten months after Bella had arrived in Coventry; her prayers were answered when Edward dropped to his knees and asked her to marry him.

Bella shouted, "Yes!" so loudly that Edward began to laugh in relief.

He had been so nervous and was relieved that she seemed to be as eager as he was. They had spent every possible moment together over the past ten months. They were only apart for work or when he was working with his mother to redecorate his home for his lady love. He really shouldn't have been surprised but Edward couldn't believe that someone as good and decent as Bella would want to marry him.

These two really were a fine pair. Neither could believe that the other returned their feelings so deeply. Bella's resounding 'Yes" finally dispelled those fears for Edward and the engagement ring dispelled them for Bella. Thank heavens for that.

Neither of them wanted to wait to be wed so they had a very simple ceremony. At Bella's request, they only had Carlisle and Esme in attendance to act as witnesses. She said that the only guest that she wanted at her wedding was God.

Bella said that, more often than not, brides get too carried away by planning the perfect day only to be stressed out unnecessarily by ridiculous things. She didn't want to spend her wedding worrying about something going wrong, guests complaining or people taking bets as to how long the marriage would last while consuming the food and drink that the couple had paid for.

Edward smiled lovingly at her and agreed.

Bella had seen Esme and Carlisle's wedding photo and had timidly asked Esme if she still had the dress. To say that Esme was thrilled at the prospect of her daughter wearing her dress would have been an understatement.

The dress was a short sleeved, A-line dress in antique white satin and it suited Bella well. Esme and Carmen helped Bella make the necessary alterations to the dress, in the privacy of her home, so that it would fit her properly. When they were finished the young lady looked a vision.

The night before the wedding, Carlisle stayed with Edward at his house. Esme remained with Bella who was spending her last night under Carlisle and Esme's roof. Each parent gave their child 'the talk' about the wedding night.

When Carlisle and Esme reminisced about it later, they shared a laugh over their blushing children. Neither had been sure their deep blushes would have faded in time for the wedding the next night.

It was a simply beautiful wedding. It was held the Friday evening following the proposal. The church was lit with pillar candles.

It wasn't your usual, bride being ushered down the aisle sort of do. Bella simply walked in with Esme and Edward walked in with Carlisle then they stood before Pastor Webber and exchanged their vows. After they were pronounce husband and wife and shared a kiss they were engulfed in a group hug by their parents.

Pastor Webber gestured to the camera in Esme's hand and asked if they would like to move to the garden to take some more photos. Before they exited the church, Bella asked for a moment and turned to walk back up the aisle.

Believing that they had left her behind, Bella got down on her knees, clasped her hands together, raised her head towards heaven and prayed out loud.

She thanked God for Esme and Carlisle without who Edward wouldn't exist nor would he be the wonderful man that he is today. She thanked God for her incredible husband and prayed that he be kept safe from harm so that he would return to her each day from his job. She also asked God to bless their union with children that they could raise to serve him as she had done her whole life. Once she had done, Bella wiped her eyes, rose to her feet and turned around.

She was stunned to see the Cullens and Pastor Webber standing there with tears streaming down their faces. They were touched by the heartfelt prayer from this devoted young woman.

Bella lowered her head shyly as she approached them.

Edward walked over to his bride and kissed her soundly, earning hearty laughter from his parents and Pastor Webber.

Photos were taken and then Pastor Webber joined the family at the Carlisle and Esme's for a lovely dinner. Bella surprised Edward with a lovely wedding cake that she and Esme had made the night before.

While Esme snapped countless photos, Bella and Edward shared a dance to the song that they had sung together on her first night in Coventry.

Then Edward walked his bride over to their new and carried her over the threshold. They remained there celebrating their union undisturbed until they needed to leave to attend church on Sunday morning.

The first Sunday that they walked into church as husband and wife, Pastor Webber made their wedding announcement to the congregation. He also mentioned that Bella had asked and Edward had agreed that in lieu of presents, the couple would like donations made to the church. That announcement was met by a resounding 'awwww' from congregation. This caused the couple to blush and Carlisle and Esme to beam with pride.

The couple felt that the money could do much more good in the hands of the church and they certainly weren't in need of the funds.

The prayer that Bella made after her wedding ceremony was heard and answered positively. It turned out that on their wedding night the newlyweds had conceived their baby girl.

When Esme and Carlisle found out, their joy couldn't be contained. Esme, knowing that Bella wasn't into being the center of attention, pleaded to be allowed to throw a baby shower.

Bella finally agreed on the condition that it was a coed baby shower. Her reasoning was that it took both parents to create a baby so they both should share in the celebration.

Due to work schedules and other commitments, the shower was pushed back so that it was held two weeks before the baby's due date.

Baby Girl Cullen seemed to sense how excited everyone was to meet her so she decided to join the party. Bella was rushed to the hospital and a few short hours later, the new parents met their little blessing from God.

They named her Elizabeth Marie Cullen.

Elizabeth after Edward's grandmother who had been instrumental in match making of Carlisle and Esme. Marie after Bella's paternal grandmother who helped raise her to be the woman she is.

She was a beautiful mixture of both of her parents. She had her mother's facial features and straight hair but her father's eye and hair colour.

When Bella and Edward brought their little girl home from the hospital, Bella was in a very reflective mood. As she and Edward passed the Welcome to Coventry sign, Bella couldn't help but think of her life since she arrived in this loving community.

No one could have predicted that Coventry, the place that her mother ran away from at 18, would lead Bella to Edward and her very own Happily Ever After.

The End


	5. Banner Request

Dear Readers,

I am looking for someone who can make a banner for my stories. Please let me know if you can help.

Regards,

Humble4


End file.
